Crushed
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Lauren had the perfect plan to get Percy to be her boyfriend, but some things just aren't meant to be. Disclaimer, I don't own Percy or Annabeth, that goes to Rick Riodian.
1. One Shot

**Third**

Lauren was crushed. Just like every other girl at Goode she had a crush on Percy Jackson. Who couldn't he was the captain of the swim team, he was really good looking with those sea green eyes and untamed hair he was more or less perfect. Unlike all the girls who would go up to him and confess she had a plan. It took her awhile but she finally became friends with him, close friends if she dare say so herself. She decided to wait until the last day of school before winter break to tell him. She always thought that he was just lying when he said that he had a girlfriend.

**Lauren**

"Lauren Alexandra Kurt it's now or never. You've been friends with him long enough and maybe he finally got your hints" I told myself. Today was the day I was going to confess to my friend Percy Jackson. I mean we would be the perfect couple, him being captain of the swim team and me being the head cheerleader it would just work out perfectly. My brown hair complements his raven ones and my blue eyes are perfect next to his green ones. Everyone at Goode talks about how if we did go out we would be the it couple. But Percy just laughs it off and claims he has a girlfriend who lives in San Francisco but everyone in the gang just thinks he makes it up to get the girls off his back.

"Percy can I talk to you for a bit," I called out using my cute voice but Percy being Percy failed to noticed.

"Yeah sure, but can you hurry I'm being picked up soon," he replied.

I looked back and saw thumbs up from everyone in the group.

Just as I was about to confess the whole hallway became quite. At first I thought everyone wanted to hear me confess and fail until I saw her. The main doors open and stepped in this girl who I never seen before. She had golden curls and a tan. She looked like your average California girl but with a twist. Instead of blue eyes hers where gray. Then she started walking my way. I wanted to quickly confess to Percy before the girl got there but luck was not on my side. The girl got there already and tapped Percy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," she said. "Have you seen my boyfriend? He is around your height but he has these gorgeous green eyes and messy hair."

"I don't think I did," Percy smirked then replied. "But have you seen my girlfriend? She is beautiful and has these princess curls and stunning gray eyes that I love you stare into."

"I missed you seaweed brain," she said hugging him then giving him a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Lauren, this is my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy replied.

I decided to play it cool even though underneath I had already choked her twice. I took a breath and gave a fake smile. "Hi Annabeth my name is Lauren, you know the way Percy described you, he made it seem as if you were a goddess."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and started laughing as if there was a secret joke.

"Anyways we have to go now, bye Lauren," Percy called.

Sadly I headed back to the gang who gave me sympathetic looks, but I didn't need them. I was shocked who knew Percy didn't make her up, I was also disappointed because I wished that Percy would look at me like that, with the sparkle in his eyes. And that is how my heart got crushed, by a boy who wouldn't see me as anything that than a friend.

* * *

**[A/N] I kinda feel bad for her but if it means breaking Percabeth up then there's no feelings. **


	2. Prequel

**Prequel **

After all the good looking boys in her life Lauren had a theory that all good looking guys were either: taken, a jerk, don't exist, don't know you exist or gay. Her crush on Josh Duman proved her theory on being homosexual, another instance was back in 8th grade she had a crush on Chris Pine after watching him in Star Trek only to prove that he didn't even know she existed, Alex Tyen was her reason on good looking guys were taken and to this day she still hates Jessica Ronvel, Jack Dawson was the reason behind guys who don't exist and Frankie Grass was her example of guys being jerks. That theory was broken when she first met Percy Jackson.

She first noticed him as the kid who blew up the music room with that redhead. She had to admit he was her type, the whole 'bad boy why do I even bother with the likes of you'. She really looked forward to meeting him when the school year started that was if they let him back. She prayed to everyone she could think of and for once the universe was in her favour. If possible Percy Jackson got even hotter causing the rest of the of the female population at Goode to look at him as if he was a god and from her point of view he was one.

Lauren wasn't one to irrationally approach, she carefully watched the other girls try to hit on him and each time she prayed that he would turn them down. Each time he did. She decided to take a different approach by befriending him. Her childhood best friend Michael was always telling her that she's only going to get her heart broken but like always she didn't listen to him.

One day a realization hit her, what if her crush on Percy Jackson was just going to be another Josh Duman experience, there had to be some reason why he rejected all the girls. Then she thought about it, what was her chance with Percy Jackson. She was average her blue eyes were almost gray, who would like gray eyes? They were so plain. Then there was her hair, was it even considered brown? They could be called black if you didn't look closely.

"He's not worth it," Mike would always tell her. She knew he didn't mean it that way but it would always hurt. She got Michael to tell him stories about Percy, she knew he was a good guy but he just isn't interested.

When she finally befriended him she was shocked at how easy it was. With her newfound confidence she decided to try out for cheerleading captain. She was more shocked when she found Percy there cheering her on. She felt as if he was her boyfriend not just friend.

It was totally by accident when she overheard his conversation with another girl. She was about to leave the change room until her heard his voice. Her heart was beating hard when she heard him turn whoever she was.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, there's someone else isn't there," the girl said. Lauren was wondering, it couldn't be, was it her?

"Yeah," Percy let out a dreamy sigh, was that even possible for a guy to do that?

"Well she's very lucky, how long have you known her?" she asked.

"For a while," he simply replied. Lauren's heart was about to explode, he's known her for a while. Well maybe not for that long but it's been 3 months, that's got to be worth something.

"What's her name?" the mysterious girl asked. At this point Lauren was about to be one with the door if she kept putting that much pressure trying to hear their conversation.

"It's-" Percy stopped when Lauren ungracefully fell out from the change room.

"Um… Hey," Lauren said while getting up.

"Hello to you too," Percy had an amused look on him while the girl beside was looking embarrassed.

"I'll just go now and leave you too alone," the girl walked away quickly.

The next day at lunch was when Lauren's heart broke.

"So I heard that you were confessed to again," Zachary asked Percy only to get hit by Delilah his we're-just-best-friends-there's-nothing-going-on-b etween-us-we'll-never-be-able-go-out-it's-just-imp ossible-just-minus-the-fact-that-everyone-knows-th at-we-like-each-other-but-the-other crush.

"Yeah but I turned her down, I can't go cheating on Annabeth," Percy said while taking a bite of his cookie, his blue cookie.

"WHO!" Zachary, Delilah, Mike and Lauren shouted at the same time.

"My girlfriend from California," Percy said before taking another cookie not noticing the sympathetic looks that were given to Lauren.

"Later guys," Percy went to go throw his trash away.

"She's fake," Delilah told Lauren. "Probably just to get rid of his fan girls."

"Yeah, there's no way he could get a California chick," Zach reassured his friend.

"Yeah," Lauren gave out a bright smile but she couldn't get rid of that feeling.

"But you should tell him your feelings soon," Delilah pointed out.

"I'll tell him if I get the captain's position," Lauren got up to throw her trash away.

Lauren didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse when she found out she got the position.

"You know," Delilah started speaking. "You have to confess to him now, don't worry about it I mean why would he turn you down?"

With her new found confidence Lauren decided to confess and well you know what ended up happening.

* * *

**[A/N] So I decided against writing a story based off the one-shot. Sorry ^_^" so instead I'm giving you think little extra chapter. **


End file.
